Platonic
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Semua tentang Maehara pada Isogai hanyalah urusan meminta. / "Jangan minta sama gue terus! Gue capek!" ・ MaeIso ・ /SU/


**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**Warning**: _Slice of Life_. OOC. Format bahasa nyablak.

* * *

><p><strong>Platonic<strong>

.**  
><strong>by **St. Chimaira** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Isogaiii"<p>

"Ya?"

Tangan terjulur, "Minta dong!"

"Ha?" lalu nada bingung.

"MINTA MAKAN!"

Begitulah Maehara Hiroto, setiap istirahat siang selalu menyiapkan jadwal untuk mengeruk isi bekal sohib tercinta. Padahal dia tahu sekali kalau lauk pauk calon jarahannya pasti dibuat dengan susah payah, sang _cassanova_ tetap saja merampas hak sesamanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tangannya masih terjulur, "Gue laper banget nih, ngga bawa lauk."

"Kebiasaan, _beudh_… ya udah, sini makan bareng." mungkin juga karena sudah hapal tabiat buruk yang bersangkutan, Isogai Yuuma rajin mengisi tempat bekalnya lebih banyak dari kebutuhan perutnya setiap hari.

"Tapi gue sekarang bawa nasi, lho…"

"Lah, terus?"

Cengiran zahanam, "Loe ambil setengah nasinya, gantinya ntar gue comot lauk loe."

"Kalo nasi sih gue juga udah bawa, kali."

"Digabung aja deh biar keliatan makin banyak!"

Menarik kursi sembarangan, Maehara segera memposisikan diri duduk di depan Isogai. Bekal miliknya yang hanya berupa hamparan putih mengepul dibuka cepat, menanti untuk dinikmati.

"Habis ini kan kita ada tes. Pulangnya juga gue ada kencan, makanya butuh makan banyak!"

Satu hal penting lagi yang harus dicatat; Maehara seringkali lupa membawa perangkat makan. Jadi sambil bercakap-cakap, gerakan tangan mencomot dan menepis berlangsung di antara mereka persis adegan film-film silat.

"Loe makan pake tangan aja, napa?! Waktunya mepet nih, istirahat kan cuma setengah jam…"

"Ntar loe gue suapin deh. Yang pasti gue minjem sumpitnya dulu, plis~"

"Asem bener, udah minta-minta sekarang malah minjem. Modal dikit, dong!"

"Belon dapet sponsor!"

Tak ubahnya biasa, keduanya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian rekan-rekan sekelas hingga bel masuk nyaring dibunyikan.

* * *

><p>Kepala Isogai belum pernah lebih pening dari ini ketika mengerjakan soal-soal ujian.<p>

Sepertinya karena dia kebanyakan makan—ya, salahkan Maehara yang baru saja mencekokinya karbohidrat dalam jumlah terlalu _over_. Perutnya sekarang berat seperti mau meledak, persis otaknya yang kekurangan limpahan asup oksigen.

Tuk.

Baru mau konsentrasi, ada gumpalan kertas menimpa _ahoge_-nya yang mirip tunas pohon.

Tuk. Tuk. _Tuk_.

Kepala sang ketua kelas miring ke kiri empat puluh derajat tepat. Tidak perlu meminta tolong detektif terkenal yang rajin mempertaruhkan nama kakeknya, dia langsung tahu identitas sang pelaku.

"Isogai!" bisik Maehara melewati desau angin, "Woii, Isogai!"

"Gue denger, Nyet! Apa sih loe? Kita lagi ujian!" Isogai meradang. Ujung bibirnya sampai hampir tidak bergerak ketika mendesis.

"Makanya itu, gue minta contekan dong!"

"Geblek! Kerjain sendiri!"

"Udah, tapi susah nih!"

Nyumpel telinga pake ujung pensil, yang helainya keruh berusaha fokus lagi mecahin formula kesebangunan dan kekongruenan bangun datar. Meskipun baru dituntut ujian bab pertama, sang teladan harus berjuang sekeras mungkin supaya terhindar dari ganasnya remedial.

Tuk.

Kalau Isogai berlatih ketahanan fisik sebagai _hitmen_ lebih cepat, mungkin pensil di tangannya sudah patah dua sekarang.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk—

"DIEEEMMMM!"

Lalu sekelebat _xanthous_ menghampar tepat sejurus pandang, seringainya tidak enak dilihat terutama ketika kuning itu berangsur menjadi merah, "Isogai-kun. Kalau mau berisik, lakukan setelah selesai. Nilaimu akan _sensei _kurangi setengah sebagai hukuman…"

"Ta-tapi, _Sensei_!"

"Kalau begitu perbaiki sekalian besok di ujian susulan…"

AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Di barisan paling depan, Isogai memekik frustasi sebelum diusir ke luar kelas karena mengganggu ketertiban ujian.

* * *

><p>Alhasil, Maehara membungkuk dalam sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan.<p>

"Maafin gue!"

Bagi Isogai, awan di langit lebih sedap dipandang daripada muka sahabatnya sekarang. Status _unyu_ itu juga ingin dia buang jauh-jauh selama emosi di ubun-ubunnya belum reda. Pasang surut hubungan mereka dalam jeda yang kurang signifikan, mengakibatkan setiap masalah lolos sensor dari sisi buruk saja.

"—maafin banget, gue beneran minta maafff!"

"CARI DI WARUNG!"

Emosi, Isogai nabok lawan bicara pake buku rumus. Sang korban mengaduh kencang tapi tidak berusaha membalas. Sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu, Maehara harus tahan dicuekin abis sama sohibnya selama jam pelajaran kosong, mengingat dia sudah berusaha berkali-kali menyapa tapi yang bersangkutan malah sibuk mesra bareng diktat IPS.

"Iya, iya... gue ngga bakal nyontek lagi..." nadanya menyesal.

"...kok gue ngga percaya, ya?!" Isogai melengos.

Kesulut, buku bertema sosial itu direbut paksa. mengajak bola mata cerah mereka beradu pandang cukup intens tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Meskipun periodenya temporer, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhan maksudnya.

"Gue bakal buktiin di ujian remed besok."

"Hah? Kok bisa lu kena remed? Kapan pengumumannya?" Isogai kaget sementara sosok di depannya malah nyengir.

"Soalnya tadi gue hampir ngga ngisi semua jawabannya," Maehara berhenti sebentar, ketawa, "Selain karena ngga bisa, gue cukup ngerasa bersalah juga sih..."

Bahu Isogai tiba-tiba lemas. Sekelebat seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang terbilang _ikemen_, "Dasar bego..."

"Jadi? Gue dimaafin?" nada Maehara lebih cocok dibilang menggoda daripada memohon.

"Bantuin gue dulu piket hari ini baru gue maafin..."

"T-tapi kan hari ini gue ada kencan!?"

"Emangnya gue pikirin!?"

Mirip _game show Deal or no Deal_, Maehara harus menimbang-nimbang keras keputusannya sebelum mengucapkan janji bernada positif.

* * *

><p>Padahal baru sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi deru ujung sapu yang berselisih dengan ubin membuat murid-murid yang terlibat bersih-bersih hampir hilang kewarasannya.<p>

Begitu juga dengan Maehara.

"Kapan nih beresnya?"

Dijawab ketus, "Kalo udah bersih."

"Kapan nih bersihnya?"

Masih dijawab ketus, pake nada galak, "Setelah nyapunya beres."

Sia-sia berbicara dengan Isogai yang dilanda_ badmood_. Entah sudah berapa kali Maehara kena kacang setiap bertanya. Padahal dia juga salah karena menggerutu terang-terangan sementara pokok pertanyaannya tidak jauh-jauh dari perihal ajektiva waktu.

Berusaha mencari _timing_ yang pas, yang berjulukan _Onnatarashi kuso yaro_ mencari kesempatan untuk menginterupsi—tepat ketika sohibnya mau keluar kelas buat ngebakar sampah.

"Eh, bentar!"

"Apaan?"

Jari telunjuknya bertaut gugup. Ada usahanya berkali-kali menarik napas panjang supaya menyerukan kalimat dengan lancar, "Cewe gue di luar nih, udah marah-marah soalnya nungguin di gerbang dari tadi…"

"…urusannya sama gue?"

"Jadi gue minta waktu bentar dong buat ngobrol sama dia! Bentaaar, aja!"

Salah satu urat kesabaran Isogai robek-robek, "Jangan minta sama gue terus! Gue capek!"

"Habis ini gue ngga bakal minta apa-apa lagi deh. Tapi tolong ijinin gue kali ini, dia berharga banget buat gue!"

Dadanya mendadak sesak. Isogai ikut mempertanyakan dalam batinnya, apa arti persahabatan mereka juga bernilai setara di mata Maehara.

"Terserah!"

"O-oi, Isogai!"

Tidak melakukan kontak mata lagi, Isogai menghambur cepat ke tujuan. Tangannya terlalu penuh menyeret plastik berukuran besar, membuatnya gagal menghalau cair di ujung matanya yang terlanjur berderai. Dia sudah terlampau lelah menopang sisi egois Maehara Hiroto, sungguh.

Sesaat, Isogai Yuuma memutuskan menyerah.

* * *

><p>Yang terdengar kala itu hanya Isogai juga gema langkahnya sepanjang lorong. Matanya mungkin menipunya saat melihat ruang kelas sekilas bercahaya karena kehilangan sentuhan debu dan makhluk-makhluk biang gatal.<p>

Sang ketua kelas masih belum percaya kalau tugas piketnya hari ini berjalan begitu sempurna. Tapi kenyataan bahwa hanya sosok tunggal Maehara yang kini hadir di ruang kelas membuat egonya luntur

"Hei…"

Yang disapa mendelik lambat dari posisinya—setengah badan terkapar di atas meja dengan kepala terkulai lemas mencicipi tekstur kayu. Dua tangannya terjulur ke depan, "Hmm?"

"Kirain loe udah pulang…"

"Hmm…"

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Isogai menaruh pengki serta sapu yang menjadi perkakas wajib bersih-bersih lalu menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya—mengelus punggung malang itu pelan-pelan dalam gerakan berkala.

Sang ketua kelas memang bukan tipe pemaksa yang harus mendengar semua alasan, dia tahu Maehara akan berbicara padanya ketika waktunya sudah tepat.

"Gue baru aja diputusin…" aku yang coklat susu akhirnya. Suaranya dibikin getir supaya dramatis.

"Oh…"

Belum mendapat respon yang diharapkan, Maehara mencoba lagi.

"Tadi dia minta putus…"

"Oh…"

"Gitu doang, nih?"

Delik heran, "Terus mau gimana lagi? Gue harus bilang WOW, gitu?!"

Bukan kejam. Isogai hanya merasa sering menjumpai momen serupa sampai dia sendiri bosan mengulang-ulang kalimat penghiburan. _Toh_ ujung-ujungnya, sobatnya itu akan mendapat gandengan baru di hari kemudian.

Maehara beringsut pelan, "Boleh minta sedikit_ space_ di pundak loe, ngga?"

Sebuah senyum singkat terpulas. _Ahoge_ itu mengayun cepat seraya mempersempit jarak.

Karena tidak ada alasan bagi Isogai untuk menolak apapun permintaan sahabatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Pairing unyu lain di kelas E selain KaruNagi. MaeIso; ngakunya best pren padahal aslinya modus #hei

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
